Weight lifting and personal fitness is a growing industry, and there is an increased effort for individuals to be more health conscious. However, at times, it can be difficult to maintain a consistent workout regimen. Although the daily variables of life can negatively alter a person's workout regimen, inconsistent tracking of progress can also negatively affect a person's workout regimen. Consistent tracking of exercise progress can positively influence a person's health, recovery, physical therapy, insurance premiums, and confidence.
The above-described background relating to facilitation of an interactive exercise system is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.